<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>JayTim Tumbler Ficlets by elareine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266533">JayTim Tumbler Ficlets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elareine/pseuds/elareine'>elareine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Ficlets [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ficlet Collection, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:29:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elareine/pseuds/elareine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of the JayTim ficlets I post on Tumblr. Each chapter contains tags and warnings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Ficlets [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. We're terrible at breaking up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was originally written for a song challenge on <a href="https://elareine.tumblr.com/">my tumblr</a>, in this case: Das alles ändert nichts daran [All of that doesn’t change that] - Maya Saban &amp; Cosmo Klein. </p><p>Tags/warnings: Emotional Hurt, Break-up, Getting Back Together<br/>Rating: General Audiences</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dick’s voice is carefully bland as he lays out the operation parameters for Jason. “Damian and Tim will be going in with you. Is that alright?” </p><p>“Sure. You know I love seeing the brat take out that evil energy on someone else.” </p><p>Dick snorts, but sadly doesn’t let himself get distracted. “Jay.” </p><p>“We promised you back when we started that, whatever happens, we wouldn’t compromise Batman Inc. This is us keeping that promise. What more do you want?”</p><p>“You know that’s not what I’m worried about.” </p><p>Jason doesn’t want to hear it. “It’ll be just fine.” </p><p>—</p><p>“Hey Donna, I just wanted to ask whether you want my ticket for a Frank Ocean concert? Something came up. It’s on the eighteenth at Gotham Arena. Call me back if you’re interested.” </p><p>—</p><p>“Hood, where are you?” </p><p>“ETA 5 minutes. Sorry, I stopped by Tim’s apartment on the way.” </p><p>“Tim’s apartment.” Bruce does the kind of pause that demands an explanation. </p><p>“Yeah, there were some moths in his bathroom, and he really hates them? But, you know, not enough to kill them, and I’m good at catching them—“ Realizing he’s babbling, Jason shuts up. </p><p>“…I didn’t know Tim was afraid of moths.” </p><p>“Why the fuck else would he be calling me over?” Jason’s never been sure just how much Tim told Bruce about what happened, but there’s no way Batman missed their breakup. He’s just being a dick. </p><p>“Hmm.” </p><p>—</p><p>“Hi, this is Stacy from De bon cœur Jewellers. I’m just calling to let you know that we’ll be able to give you a partial refund on your returned item. You should receive the money within 3-5 business days on the credit card you used at purchase. Alternatively, we can also give you store credit. You can reach me under…” </p><p>—</p><p>“You did what?” </p><p>Jason closes his eyes, shame burning through him. “I was tired and delirious, and I crawled into his bed.”</p><p>“Was he… was he in it?” Roy sounds like he’s being careful with Jason, but also really close to laughing. </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“What happened?” </p><p>“He was very kind about it. Made sure to check that the drugs had left my system before he sent me on my way.” </p><p>“Jaybird… it’s been months.” </p><p>“I know.” Jason doesn’t have the words to explain it. “I know.” </p><p>—</p><p>“Hi.” </p><p>“Hi.” </p><p>Someday, seeing Tim will not feel like drowning, Jason is sure of it. He just needs to make it to that day. </p><p>Ever since they broke up, Tim has been dressing more nicely, as if to show Jason that he’s doing fine. (Or maybe to impress someone new? Jason lets that thought wash over him and tells himself he doesn’t care.) Today, though, he’s in shorts and a sweatshirt, looking like he just threw on whatever so he could get his beloved Iced Latte with way too much syrup. Jason has always loved that outfit second-best on Tim, right after the way he looks in his uniform with blood on his hands and a wild grin on his face. </p><p>Jason wants to touch him so badly. </p><p>“I should go,” Tim says without moving. </p><p>Jason nods. “Yeah. Same.” He turns. It’s getting easier to walk away from Tim.  </p><p>Something drops to the floor with a wet sound, and then hands are grabbing at Jason and pulling him into a kiss. Jason responds on pure instinct, kissing back before he knows what’s happening; the feeling is so good he wants to crawl into it and never come out again. </p><p>Neither of them closes their eyes. They know exactly who this is happening with. </p><p>Even when the kiss breaks seconds, minutes, eons later, they don’t move far; their breath mingles in a way that feels both too intimate and right. </p><p>“We’re terrible at this.” </p><p>Tim’s chuckle is utterly humorless. “Tell me about it.” His hands are holding onto Jason’s collar tightly enough to choke. </p><p>They breathe. Tim smells like he hasn’t showered in a day or two. There’s coffee pooling under their feet, other guests murmuring around them, the grating noises of a mixer crushing ice. </p><p>“Come back to my apartment,” Tim tells him. “For real this time. No moths or drugs or—just. Please come back.” </p><p>They really fucking hurt each other. There will be no starting over, no guarantee that this time—this time it’ll work. </p><p>Jason says “yes,” anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bruce finds out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt by anon on Tumblr: Bruce walks in and finds Jason and Tim having sexy fun time, panick and denial on all sides ensues. </p><p>Tags/warnings: Bruce tries to be a good dad, forced coming-out (at least of the relationship), brief reference to sex, Clark and Bruce's friendship<br/>Rating: Teen and up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Bruce notices is the touches. Casual hands on each other’s shoulders, a brief high-five after patrol, the companionable nudge of an elbow. Then there are the nicknames. ‘Red,’ ‘Jay,' ‘Timmy.’ </p><p>However, there is no reason for Tim and Jason to be casual with each other. Considering their history, Bruce can only think of two things that would bring them together: Either Tim has decided to join Jason on his mission to ‘clean up’ Gotham (unlikely,) or there is some terrible threat hanging over them that, for some reason, only the two of them know about and don’t want to share with him. </p><p>He doesn’t want them to think they have to carry things alone.  </p><p>But after he checks every possible source of danger he can think of, he’s still doesn’t know what it is that brought them together. The logical thing is to start investigating at the other end, to look at the two of them and not their environment. </p><p>At first, he tries to follow Clark’s Sane Parenting Advice and goes to talk to someone about it. Namely, Dick. He’s aware his oldest often functions as a go-between/mediator/translator between Bruce and the others. He can probably explain everything to Bruce and won’t even laugh at him too much. </p><p>(Sometimes he thinks Dick is more of a co-parent than an older brother. Then he pushes that thought far, far away.)</p><p>But all his question gets him is an eye-roll and a “They aren’t doing anything except being friends, Bruce. Some of us do that.” </p><p>Bruce briefly considers presenting his evidence. It sounds ridiculous even in his own head, and he abandons the conversation. </p><p>He isn’t going to try and install surveillance in their apartments. That would be an unforgivable invasion of their privacy, which Alfred has made very clear is a bad thing. </p><p>…okay, okay. He tried and Tim found every single bug. </p><p>However, Bruce isn’t the World’s Greatest Detective for nothing. It takes him a while, but through careful analysis of com communications, mission reports and police incidents reports, he figures out that there is a pattern. Nothing too obvious and not by any means regular, just… concurring absences that suggest that Tim and Jason might be together. Whatever they’re doing, it’s not fighting crime. </p><p>Which is how Bruce finds himself walking into Tim’s apartment on one such evening. Yes, he enters through the window, but what else did you expect? He’s Batman. No, he doesn’t announce himself; Tim’s security system will do that for him, he’s sure. </p><p>Yes, he finds Tim and Jason together. </p><p>No, Tim’s security system didn’t alert them of his presence, or if it did, they didn’t notice. </p><p>“What the fuck.” Jason is the first one to react. </p><p>“This isn’t-“ Tim says, then stops himself, most likely because it <em>very much is</em>. </p><p>Bruce turns and walks away and doesn’t stop until he’s eleven rooftops away. </p><p>Then he wants to kick himself for his lack of reaction.</p><p>If he doesn’t say anything, Tim will worry. He’s become independent in a way Bruce still doesn’t quite understand (had been dead for the majority of it for), but he still values Bruce’s opinion. Jason will probably pretend it doesn’t matter to him. It took him way too long, but Bruce has finally started to realize that that’s a lie. </p><p>He knows he didn’t always do right by either of them. God, he knows. He’s trying, though. He needs to get this right. </p><p>So he has to say something. Let them know it’s okay. But he can’t go back in there, can he? </p><p>When no immediate solution springs to mind, Bruce asks himself: What would his friends do? </p><p>Dick would probably say something ridiculous or lightly teasing the next time he sees them. ‘It’s about time,' maybe. And then he'd present them with a safe sex talk. Tim and Jason would be bright red by the end of it, but they’d not be in any doubt that Dick approved. This was not an option for Bruce. Damian would never let him live it down. </p><p>The kind of jokes Selina would make… Bruce feels like blushing just thinking about it. </p><p>Alfred… well, he would find something to express his support in his own quiet way, like handing Tim Jason’s favorite tea to pass along. But if Bruce did that, Jason would destroy it on sight. </p><p>Diana would either be very earnest about it or just smile widely every time she sees them together. Bruce can’t do that. Alfred would have him committed within the week. </p><p>Oh. He’s being stupid. He has the world’s foremost authority on accidentally seeing people have sex on speed dial, after all. </p><p>“Batman?”</p><p>“Clark.” </p><p>He can hear the exhale of relief at the casual greeting that signals this isn’t an emergency. Clark could’ve been standing in front of him within a minute, but this is good, too. Bruce doesn’t need to see his friend’s expressions when he knows them intimately. </p><p>“Bruce. How are you?” </p><p>“I have a matter in which I require your advice.” </p><p>“Shoot.” </p><p>“What would you do if you walked in on your son having sex and wanted to express your approval at his relationship?” </p><p>“Aren’t Damian and Jon a bit young for that still?” </p><p>Bruce stops short, then decides to ignore that for now. “Tim and Jason.”</p><p>“Oh.” There’s a pause as Clark digested that. “Is it a… relationship?” </p><p>When Bruce closes his eyes, he can still see the way Jason’s body covered Tim’s protectively; how Tim clung onto him even as he tried to face Bruce; the kiss Bruce interrupted that looked more intimate than the joining of their bodies. </p><p>“Yes.”  </p><p>“And you approve?” </p><p>With a start, Bruce realizes he hasn’t ever questioned that. He still doesn’t. </p><p>“It’s not who I would have chosen for them,” he tells Clark, “but maybe that’s a good thing.” </p><p>His friend’s voice is warm. “Then maybe you should go back and tell them that.” </p><p>Bruce doesn’t sigh, but it’s close. Trust Clark to tell him what he doesn’t want to hear. </p><p>Well, that’s why he called him. </p><p>Bruce turns and is starting to make his way back to Tim’s apartment when Clark adds: “And Bruce? Knock this time.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>